


Two knights bits

by Kindryte



Series: Two knights [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia sucks, Feelz, Multi, Slice of Life, Some Swearing, no beta we die like memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindryte/pseuds/Kindryte
Summary: Random slice of life bits from the Two knights universe! Each and every chapter will be a one shot from some point in the story- some may contain spoilers so be careful.And obviously, most of these are going to be sad.
Series: Two knights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921918





	Two knights bits

November 6th was an odd day for him. 

After he had awoken without his memories, the date always left the hooded figure feeling sad and lonely for some reason. The first time, it had caught him off guard and basically crippled him with sorrow.

The next year, he was still caught off guard as well, but he knew what was happening, and was able to carry on as normal with herculean effort.

The year after, he had .̫͠.͕͙͢.̮͕̞͞ͅ.̸̝̘̞͍̟͘.͇͔͓.͉̬̰̫͖̘͔͔ and .̶̴͔̮̬̤̠͢.̛̺̳͓̲̻ͅ.̷̪̭̬͓͚͕̹.̛͏̳̣.҉͚̖͎̗̩̥ͅ.͏̷̠̹͔ to worry about, but it still bothered him and caused his chest to feel like someone had taken out his lungs and heart and replaced them with large chunks of ice. Neither one of the two noticed, luckily. 

With each passing year, while the pain remained the same, he’d gotten better at hiding it. Every year, he could carry on a bit easier. He got used to the pain, expected it even.

Until this year, when he had forgotten the date was drawing closer, too caught up with learning all he could about the chosen ones to notice until it was there. 

Without the day prior to prepare, he had fled when his mind registered the date, hiding away in one of the ruins, hoping no one would come looking for him as he cried. 

And so, the hooded figure once again found himself wondering just why- why was this happening to him. Why did the world- no, the UNIVERSE- deem it necessary for him to not only carry a great burden, but to have one specific day every year where he was required to be so heartbroken?! It didn’t make sense!

Trying his hardest to shove his feelings away, the man got to thinking. He had never gotten answers before, but… 

This date felt… personal. Like he had a connection to it. Something about this day was memorable. Important. Maybe someone close to him died?

...No… that didn’t feel right… it didn’t feel like it should be a sad occasion, contrary how he felt about the date now.

So something happy? Like a celebration or-

...oh… so that’s what it was….

Today was his _birthday._

He let out a laugh, though it sounded more like a sob. Crying on his birthday, what a joke. Was the day truly that special? Thousands of people were born on November the 6th, why would the day be any different than for example October 7th? Was he really so selfish to think that a day was special just because he had been born on it?!

_No, it’s the people I used to celebrate it with._

The thought startled the hooded figure- it seemed such a confident, bold one to have, yet… it felt like it was true. 

The date had never been special to him, but somehow the people he’d been with….

_It was special to them..._

A fresh wave of tears spilled from his eyes, as a painful stab to the chest confirmed that he had been right on the money. There had been people he celebrated his birthdays with- friends and family who loved him. And he’d forgotten all about them, had just assumed he had been alone his entire life up until the point he lost his memories. 

No… he hadn’t done that. He’d run from the thought that he could have had friends and family before his amnesia, because it had been too painful. Imagining a life for himself, where he had a social circle with people who cared for him had been too painful, because he had lost all that. 

Looks like there had been one day every year where he was forced to, at least subconsciously. 

He wondered how they were doing: Were they alive? Did they miss him? 

Or had they moved on after years of his absence?

...He really hoped it was the last one. As much as it hurt knowing that he had friends and family who loved him, he hoped they weren’t still hurting from his disappearance. He hoped they were alive and well…. even without him…

It didn’t make him feel better, as he continued to cry, sitting on the floor of some dank old ruins on a day he used to spend surrounded by his loved ones. 

“Boss?”

Oh great…

.̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ rushed over, having heard his cries. “Boss!” The dark-haired male spoke, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, though his brows were furrowed with concern. “Are you okay?” Did anything happen?!” 

He looked up, right at where he supposed .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢’s eyes were. “Today’s my birtdhay…” He spoke, voice rough. “I… I know there used to be people I celebrated it with… but- ….I-I can’t…”

Realizing why November 6th bothered him so much was one thing, actually saying it felt so much worse somehow…

He broke down. He broke down in front of one out of two people he had to stay strong for. This was the worst, how the hell had he let such a stupid- 

His breath caught in his troath when he felt .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ embrace him, holding him close and keeping him safe. “Shit, boss…” the sunglass-wearing male spoke, clearly not used to taking on the task of comforting others. “I’m sorry. Didn’t know you’d get so upset if we forgo-”

Oh hell no.

“It’s not that…” he spoke, between sobs. “It’s the people I was with… I-I….I miss….” 

He couldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t tell .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ he missed them. 

He understood anyways.

It felt like hours had gone by, but eventually, the hooded figure calmed down. .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ didn’t let go though, holding his boss like he was just one push away from completely breaking. 

“...Sorry about that…” He spoke. “Let’s never mention this agai-”. “Like hell we are~” .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ replied, cheerfully. “You’re upset because you miss the people who you were with on your birthday” He continued, making the robed figure flinch. “Well then me and .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘͡ just have to make sure we throw you the BEST parties from now on! We’re not letting you be sad on your own freakin’ birthday!” 

Guilty, the supposed ‘boss’ spoke up. “You really don’t have to”.

“Yes we do” .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ replied, looking dead serious for once. “We do, because this has obviously been hurting like a bitch, and we care about you, boss. It’s the LEAST we can do, really!” 

.̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ let out a chuckle. “About time you started to rely on us, too.”

oh… this was… this was painfully familiar.

Still, he welcomed it. 

“T-thank you…” He spoke, tears returning once more, though they were manageable this time. “Thank you.”. “No prob, boss” .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ replied, getting up. “I think it’s about time we head back tho. Gotta make you some bomb-ass cake!”. “Does either one of you know how to actually bake?” The robed figure asked, getting up as well. “Now THERE’S the boss we know and love!” .̫̦̞̹.͉̝͕̝͔͉̤͓̕.̗͟͡.̸̢̬̜̞̘̼͡.̶͉.̹̝͎̠͢ exclaimed. “And for your information: we don’t. Can’t hurt to learn tho!”

He laughed- for what felt like the first time in his life, he laughed on November 6th. 

He may have lost everything, but he was rebuilding, and he was doing pretty damn good.

\------------------

_“...what are you doing?”  
“The same I do every year”  
“...”  
“...I know what you’re thinking. If you don’t believe he’s still alive, I’d prefer it if you’d leave.”  
“Be-”  
“NOW!”  
“.......All right…”  
“.......”_

_“I know you’re alive out there. You can’t be gone. Just… come back soon, okay? It’s getting harder to keep hoping…”_

_"…..Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you…  
Happy birthday, dear Z̮̮͌͜o̬̠̪̤̻͎̬͌ͭ̚p̘̜̯̼ͫ̏ͧ͐ͭ̈̆̾h̵̡͓̹̟͙̬͖̓̔̓͆̔̏ͬ̚i͂͗͏̰͔̼̲̥e̸̵̛̜̖̺͇͒̊́l̺̥͍ͮ͋̎̽̚̚  
Happy birthday to you…"_


End file.
